This invention comprises a high intensity, vertically extending tubular light which may be used to illuminate a designated area. The device is capable of lighting up a designated area for maximum visibility.
The light may be used by Federal, State and Local Agencies as well as the Highway Patrol, Boarder Patrol, Fire Departments, Fire And Rescue Squads, Ambulances, as well as firms such as the Electrical or Telephone Companies during night repair work or in any area where light is needed in a designated area.